


The Anti Feminist

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anti-feminism, Equality, Feminism, Poetry, emotion, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view on the movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti Feminist

I’m antifeminist.   
  
No, not because I’m a “woman hater” or in terrible self-denial, but because I’ve seen feminism, through actions and spoken word.  
  
I’ve seen how the word ‘feminist’, or ‘feminism’, causes many to turn away in disgusts or to roll their eyes in a ‘here we go again’ manner.   
  
I’ve seen the hypocrisy.   
  
“We are not man haters.” Yet you slander the title of every man who dare rises against you, even with by hard work, he’s earned his position. You verbally assault, then play society’s victim, it’s getting old.   
  
“We want equality.” Really, or do you want to be on top, do you want to rule the world?  The word equality, is derived from the word ‘equal’. How can you scream for equality when you don’t even know how to be equal yourselves?  
  
Learn to practice what you preach.  
  
How can you force your beliefs onto someone when you don’t even live them right?  
  
I’m antifeminist because I want equality. I wish to see a day where both men and women can walk together, not in spite, but in acceptance.   
  
I’m antifeminist because I, as a woman, must accept that there are things men can do that I will never be able to do. Will I dote down on a man for holding open a door for me, acting as a leader when it’s his given position, or holding something that my body cannot physically handle? No.   
  
I’m antifeminist because I can see that equality does exists, but I can see this horrid act of ‘feminism’, is what breaks equality, what pits both genders against each other.  
  
I’m antifeminist because I seek humanity, and I seek equality.   
  
A house divided cannot stand.  
  
And a group who doesn’t even know what they’re fighting for cannot dream of making a change.


End file.
